verdianafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Brevetti per l'auto a idrogeno
In questa pagina si fa menzione di alcuni problemi che impediscono la costruzione di un auto a idrogeno economica e conveniente energeticamente. E di come siano disponibili nuovi brevetti per l'auto a idrogeno che possono essere decisivi per risolvere questi problemi e permettere la viabilità della macchina a idrogeno. Gli ecologisti "duri e puri" contestano l'auto come "sistema di trasporto in toto". Comunque non si può fare totalmente a meno delle auto, servono nel trasporto di grossi pesi, di persone anziane e di neonati, per interventi rapidi a domicilio (medici e tecnici), per il turismo. Problemi con l'auto a idrogeno * Alto costo dell'idrogeno (anche energetico): attualmente esiste un'economia a idrogeno, ma l'idrogeno viene prodotto principalmente per lo spiazzamento dal metano con vapore di H2O (e produzione di CO2) e destinato alla produzione di ammoniaca per fertilizzante. Negli anni 90 Jeremy Rifkin postulava che sarebbe stato possibile produrre idrogeno a buon mercato, in luoghi remoti, dove si sarebbero costruite dighe (come in Islanda o in Cile) che avrebbero prodotto molta più elettricità di quella che serviva alla popolazione locale. Dunque questa elettricità poteva essere usata per produrre idrogeno (tramite l'elettrolisi o altri processi), ma questo processo produttivo non si è diffuso. Altri metodi costruttivi implicano l'utilizzo di cicli con lo iodio e lo zolfo, ma si tratta di cicli ad alta temperatura, che impiegano reattori nucleari VHTR mai costruiti e probabilmente pericolosi. * Problemi con l'immagazzinamento: l'idrogeno ha una bassissima densità di potenza per volume, ma una alta densità energetica per peso. Si può comprimere a 300 bar (disperdendo energia per comprimerlo), ma allora crea dei problemi di "embrittlement" (ossia di infiltrazione e di reazione con il metallo della bombola). Una soluzione è la criogenia, forse praticabile per mezzi pubblici che consumano tutto il carburante in poche ore di attività, e che sono seguiti in grandi centri. Ma non è assolutamente praticabile per un vasto pubblico che forse lascerà parcheggiata la macchina per giorni sotto al sole. Una delle soluzioni è stata la proposta dell'idrometano ("Hythane" una miscela al 70% di gas metano e 30% di idrogeno). Questa miscela brucia meglio, e con minore produzione di CO2 rispetto al metano, ma può essere usata soltanto in motori a combustione interna e comunque si producono inquinanti come gli ossidi di azoto NOx. Una bombola criogenica (in acciaio rivestito in oro, con isolante in aerogel, ed esternamente ceramica anti-urto), è sicuramente ingombrante e molto costosa, oltre che probabilmente pericolosa. * Alto costo della cella a combustibile. La cella a combustibile, o "pila a combustibile" è un dispositivo che costituisce il vero vantaggio dell'auto a idrogeno. E' estremamente efficiente (40-60% rispetto al 20-40% del motore a combustione interna) nella conversione dell'energia chimica dell'idrogeno del serbatoio e dell'ossigeno atmosferico (per questo veniva utilizzata dalla NASA sin dagli anni sessanta. Non produce inquinanti, se non vapore d'acqua. Praticamente trasforma l'auto a idrogeno in un auto elettrica (con maggiore autonomia e minori costi), a cambio automatico e a maggiore coppia, che può disporre di motori elettrici sulle quattro ruote, e che disperde pochissima energia (non avendo organi di trasmissione soggetti ad attrito). Dotandola di una piccola batteria elettrica può ricavare energia dalla frenata, da pannelli fotovoltaici e dalla (economica) corrente elettrica di casa. Il problema è che le pile a combustibile tradizionali sono piuttosto costose perché impiegano metalli come il platino. (Ma d'altra parte il platino c'è già nella marmitta catalitica delle moderne automobili, che oltretutto, quando sono rotte o vecchie spesso lo disperdono sotto forma di polveri sottili altamente cancerogene). ; Molto recentemente, ma anche da qualche anno, sono emerse diverse soluzioni per risolvere questi inconvenienti: Produzione economica dell'idrogeno * Produzione diretta di idrogeno con calore a bassa temperatura (calore ottenibile per combustione del polietilene di buste e bottiglie di plastica, o di residui secchi come foglie, carta, fibre, legnetti e altri componenti secche della spazzatura differenziata; oppure nell'automobile dalla stessa marmitta). E' disponibile un brevetto dello scienziato Daniel Nocera che impiega soluzioni acquose acide, che utilizzano come catalizzatore il cobalto legato all'EDTA Method for generating hydrogen - United States Patent 4588577 (2008) MIT: Cobalt catalyst reduces cost of hydrogen production (2008) New Catalyst Marks Major Step in the March Toward Hydrogen Fuel. * Fotoproduzione di idrogeno grazie al solare-termico e catalizzatore a molecola organica con centro di rutenio. Discovering the Balance of Steric and Electronic Factors Needed To Provide a New Structural Motif for Photocatalytic Hydrogen Production from Water "Foglia artificiale". Secrets of artificial leaf revealed Immagazzinamento economico, pratico e leggero dell'idrogeno * Cellaenergy: permette di immagazzinare idrogeno in una polvere costituita da borano e nanosfere di fullerene, che lo rilascia a pressione e temperatura poco superiori a quella ambientale. (senza dover comprimere l'idrogeno, senza doverlo refrigerare) www.cellaenergy.com * Idruro di magnesio: rilascia idrogeno quando riscaldato a circa 250° Celsius. Note Collegamenti interni * Elettrolisi dell'acqua * Fotoproduzione di idrogeno * Immagazzinamento dell'energia Collegamenti esterni * RIVISTA LE SCIENZE: La prima "foglia artificiale" a basso costo * Economia a idrogeno (articolo su Wikipedia) Fonti * Questo è un articolo scritto espressamente per Ekopedia, le notizie sono tratte dai brevetti sopracitati. Categoria:Auto ecologica Categoria:Brevetti Categoria:Economia a idrogeno Categoria:Futurologia